JeromeASF
Jerome Aceti (born March 9, 1994), also known as JeromeASF, Fluffy '''or simply '''Jerome, is an American YouTuber that primarily posts Minecraft let's plays and minigames. Jerome is a member of Team Crafted along with SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and a few others. He is also well known for co-founding the Call of Duty channel "AwesomeSauceFilms" with friend, and fellow Youtuber BajanCanadian (Mitch), whom he collaborates with in many of his videos. He has two Minecraft accounts, Hacksource and ASFJerome. He often used Hacksource in older videos, but he currently uses ASFJerome in almost all of his videos. He has lived in New Jersey his entire life, and met Mitch in 4th grade. Jerome is no longer attending college in his home state, but he recently joined Team Crafted, along with BajanCanadian. Jerome is often called Fluffy by SkyDoesMinecraft and a Bacca by BajanCanadian and his fans because his skin resembles Chewbacca from the Star Wars franchise. Also, some fans of Jerome and Mitch made up bromance/romance between them. Called 'Merome', which is "real" according to Mitch's tweet (The name Merome was originally made in one episode of Jerome's, Mitch's, Huskymudkipz's and Ian's series Pixelmon, which Jerome says is his favorite of all his video series). He had a girlfriend named Jasmine, who has a YouTube channel called JazzApps. They have since broken up in July 2013 (as said in a tweet by Jerome), however they are still friends. On December 1st 2013, Jerome asked a girl to be his girlfriend, he had already went on two dates with her already before he asked her. They are now officially dating, according to this tweet He has not disclosed who she is or what her name is yet. On December 10th, he posted a photo on Instagram with her. Other Facts *On Jerome's Twitter he has admitted to being mostly colorblind. He said on the most recent test he got 3 of 8 colors right. *Jerome can speak Italian. *He is 6 days younger than Mitch. *He has had 2 channels before his main one today, the first one was HacksourceVideos, which him and his friends made when they were 14, and Awesomesaucefilms, their mainly Call of Duty focused channel that started his rise into Youtube stardom. After he joined BajanCanadian, Hippoqqih, TheNoochM, and many others, he has since abandoned this channel, in December 2012, to much criticism from older fans. *He did a series called "Flash Player Mania," where he would play browser flash games, sadly, he has since deleted all of these videos from his channel in an attempt to become a purely Minecraft channel. Quotes *Mitch, I got Betty! *I love you Mitch. *I WON THE HUNGER GAMES / DEENS! *Name Here gives 2 apples to name here. What's the circumference of the sun? *I'm a man of the Bac! *LAVA FO EVAAAAA!! *slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp* *Dat axe! *Dizdick!/Deez nuts! (More common in older videos) *Chop chop! *Want a Belly Rub? *Lemme axe you a question, buddy! C'mere! *Mama's cooking up something special! *I'm a baaad Bacca. *We can talk about this. *Err, fork on the left. *Hold mah dick! (older.) *This is actually happening right now. *To the left, to the left! *Chop, chop, buddy! Chop chop! *Get in mah belly! *Induuuuubitably yesh. *Power Moves only, baby! *Punch..Punch. *EASTERBACCA! *Sorry, I'm not sorry. *I'm on that can't stop won't stop grind. *Where's Rachel!? *I'm on that can't stop won't stop train to Power Move city! *¿Por qué? (Spanish for "Why?, What for?") *Hey, Mitch your microwave! *Better men have tried, they failed. *I did that with my mind! *It's a canoe! *Toilet time! *Let's get ready to bash some skulls! *Revoked. *Yeahheheh boi! *Hmm...let me check the time...yeah it's half-past not happening. *Power moves only from here on out boys! (mainly used in his Pixelmon series.) *Oh baby! *You sure about this biggums? *I'm going in! *What the heck? *No way! *Order 66! (more common in older Hunger Games videos with BajanCanadian) Category:Minecraft Category:YouTubers Category:Let's players Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Team Crafted Category:Youtube comedians